


Convenience Store

by MidnightStarBlooms



Category: Project DIVA (Video Games), Vocaloid
Genre: Convenience Stores, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light-Hearted, Most of this was written late at night, No Plot/Plotless, Nonbinary Character, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Other, Playgrounds, Pumpkin Dream kicks two rocks, Pumpkin Dream uses they/them pronouns, Self-cest, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tags Are Hard, Urban Legends, a bag of chips, i cant write endings either sorry, late night dates, mikucest, so are titles, the death is just an urban legend though, very very very brief mentions of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStarBlooms/pseuds/MidnightStarBlooms
Summary: Pumpkin and Arifure go on a date.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Hatsune Miku, Pumpkin Dream/Arifure
Kudos: 2





	Convenience Store

**Author's Note:**

> for some context i headcanon the modules as living in a big city and like they all have houses/areas/things and there are like stores and stuff in the city

“Where are we going?” Arifure asked.  
“It’s somewhere I went a lot as a child,” Pumpkin smiled and lead her a little further. “We’re here,”

“Huh?” Arifure looked around, seeing somewhat dilapidated playground equipment.

Pumpkin walked over to the swing set and sat down on one. They reached and held on to the chains of it. Arifure sat on the swing next to them.

“This place brings back a lot of memories for me,” Pumpkin looked at Arifure. “I swear it didn’t always look this...er...decrepit…” They laughed. 

“It’s...oddly peaceful.”

“Mhm, that’s why I like it so much. It’s in such an old part of town that almost nobody comes by anymore.” 

“Do you think the land will be bought?”

Pumpkin shrugged. “I doubt it if I’m being honest. There are some rumors about here.”

“Huh? Like what?”  
“Well, there’s a story of a module who owned this land. It’s said that she built a playground because she was trying to have her own children, but she passed away soon after.”  
“Is that true…?” Arifure tilted her head. 

“I don’t know, it’s just an urban legend,” Pumpkin kicked a rock by their foot. “It’s a little sad if it’s true, though.”

“Yeah…” Arifure looked away slightly. “Did you bring like a flashlight or something? It’s getting dark.”

“Oh, of course,” Pumpkin reached into their bag and pulled out a lantern. They lit it and set it down on the ground in between the two of them. “Do you think ghosts are real, Arifure?”

“Ghosts? Hm…” Arifure put her head in her hands in thought. “Maybe, I’ve never really thought about it. What about you?”  
“I think they’re real,” Pumpkin replied. “I mean, there’s that one module who lives by me...”

“Demons and the Dead?”

“Yeah, her!” Pumpkin smiled slightly. “I’m pretty sure she isn’t human, at least she’s said that to me…”

“Aren’t there a couple of other modules that aren’t human?” Arifure tilted her head. 

“Yeah, I don’t think any of them are specifically _ghosts_ ,” Pumpkin rocked slightly on the swing.

“Mm…” Arifure stretched. “I never really thought of that. It’s kinda odd,” She chuckled.

Pumpkin smiled and kicked another rock. 

“You really hate rocks, don’t you?” Arifure said in a slightly teasing tone.  
“Shut up!” Pumpkin laughed, covering their mouth. “That’s enough sitting here, let’s go do something,”

“It’s almost one in the morning, is there even anything open?” 

“Mhm,” Pumpkin nodded. “There’s a convenience store up the road from here,”

“You’re _soooo_ romantic, Pumpkin,” Arifure smiled.

Pumpkin laughed and picked up the lantern. The pair walked up the hill back onto the sidewalk to which they had been walking on earlier.  
“This part of town is pretty run down…” Arifure muttered, looking at the buildings, some of which were marked as “condemned”.

“Yeah, it’s kinda sad to see the place I grew up in falling into such a state of disrepair.” Pumpkin sighed.

Arifure looked up wordlessly at one of the flickering streetlights, moths were fluttering around it. 

“Even then, I still like it here.” They looked at the streetlight too. “Anyway, let’s not get sidetracked.”

“Y-yeah, you’re right,” Arifure nodded. 

The modules continued walking, the cold air beginning to bite at Arifure. She tightened her scarf ever so slightly as they approached a small building. There was a neon sign, it flickered like many of the streetlights did. 

Pumpkin pushed the door open and held it for Arifure as they both entered.  
“Huh?” A module behind the counter jumped up and saw the pair. “O-Oh sorry about that, I’m here if you need anything.”

“No worries!” Pumpkin smiled.

Arifure could just make out a name tag reading “Convenience Style F” as Pumpkin turned off the lantern and put it back in their bag.  
“I’ll buy you anything under $15,” Pumpkin said. “It’s my treat,”

Arifure laughed softly. She walked over to the shelves and looked at the snacks for sale. 

“Mm…” She considered carefully before picking up a bag of chips. “This,” She handed the chips to her partner. 

Pumpkin nodded and sat the bag of chips on the counter along with a package of cookies that Arifure assumed was for themself. 

The cashier, Convenience Style F, scanned the two objects. “That’ll be $13.58.”  
Pumpkin pulled a ten-dollar and a five-dollar bill out of their bag before handing it to the module behind the counter. Convenience Style F took the money and punched some numbers into the register before pulling out a dollar bill and some coins. After that, she bagged the chips and cookies and handed the bag to Pumpkin.

“Do you want your receipt?”

“Hm, sure,” Pumpkin smiled and took the receipt and their change and put it in their bag. “Have a good day...night...thing…”

“You too,”

The pair left the small store.  
“Is this the part where you murder me?” Arifure tilted her head.

Pumpkin laughed. “Yeah!” They handed their girlfriend the chips and smiled. “I’ll walk you home if you want.”

“Sure, sounds nice. Oh, and thank you.”

“You're welcome.”


End file.
